Flirting
by amykinz13
Summary: Stiles scored the winning goal for his lacrosse team. He was so pumped up with adrenaline and joy that the next thing he knew he was sprinting into the stands to hug Lydia. His enthusiasm was so infectious that Lydia was squealing and laughing. Everything felt great until he happened to catch his girlfriend glaring at him. He dropped Lydia so fast she nearly fell to the ground.


**A/N: This is my first Stydia fic that I've written. I hope you guys will like it! It takes place after Season 3B.**

Stiles had just scored the winning goal for his lacrosse team. He was so pumped up with adrenaline and joy that the next thing he knew he was sprinting into the stands to hug Lydia. He had actually picked up Lydia into his arms and was spinning her around. His enthusiasm was so infectious that Lydia was squealing and laughing. Everything felt great until he happened to catch his girlfriend, Malia, glaring at him. He dropped Lydia so fast that she nearly fell to ground.

"Oops. Sorry about that, Lyds. I guess I got a little too excited about the game. Well, I better get going," said Stiles.

Lydia watched as he went over to hug Malia. She was giving Lydia the death glare. If looks could kill, she would have exploded 5 minutes ago. She thought Malia was being very jealous for just an innocent hug.

The next day, Stiles sat next to Lydia at lunch, and apologized for Malia's behavior. He had explained to Malia that he and Lydia were just really good friends, and that Lydia was sort of his good luck charm at lacrosse games.

"Excuse me? What do you mean I'm your good luck charm at lacrosse games?" asked Lydia.

"Don't you remember last season's game when I scored all those goals?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah…" she answered.

He explained, "Well, I thought it was rather obvious that the only reason I was able to score all those goals was because I could hear you cheering me on from the stands."

"Oh," said Lydia. She couldn't help the big grin that was forming on her face.

"Anyways, she wanted me to tell you she was sorry for being so predatory over me. I guess after all those years of being a coyote, those predatory instincts are still hard to control," he said.

Lydia replied, "Well, you can tell her it's no problem. I mean, I guess I can see why she got jealous in the first place. It's not like you hugged anyone else at the game like Kira, your dad, or Mrs. McCall."

When the next lacrosse game had been won, Stiles had made a point to hug Malia first. He then proceeded to hug his dad, Mrs. McCall, Kira, and then finally Lydia. Lydia couldn't help but smile at the fact that Stiles had listened to her at lunch. He could be really cute sometimes.

After the game, the pack decided to get some ice cream cones at the local diner. Everyone was laughing and having a fun time. Well, everyone but Malia who had decided to follow Lydia to the girl's bathroom.

"Would you please stop flirting with my boyfriend? It's really getting on my nerves," Malia growled.

"Excuse me? I'm not flirting with your boyfriend. Trust me, you'd know when I was flirting with Stiles," Lydia answered.

"That's a bunch of bullcrap! I see the way you giggle and smile around Stiles. It's pathetic. And don't get me started on the stench of your pheromones whenever you are around him," Malia retorted.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lydia answered back.

"Don't you dare deny it to me. I'm a werecoyote, remember? I can smell your stinky pheromones from a mile away. You're perfectly fine whenever you are around Scott or Derek, but as soon as you come near Stiles, the pheromones just ooze from you," Malia spat back.

Lydia took a deep breath and said, "Okay, Malia, you have got this all wrong. Stiles and I are just friends. There's nothing going on between us. Yes, I might laugh and giggle around him, but you seriously can't blame me for that. Stiles is a walking goof. He makes everyone laugh. As for the supposed pheromones that you smell coming off of me, I can't control that. Stiles is one of my best friends, so of course I'm going to be happy when I hang around him."

Malia just glared at her. It was really starting to annoy Lydia.

"Look, if it makes you happy, I'll try not to laugh and smile so much around Stiles. Now, I can't make any promises, but I'll try to keep my "flirting" to a minimum," Lydia said before turning on heels to leave. She couldn't believe how jealous Malia was of her. It was ridiculous.

A month had passed since the diner incident and it looked like things were finally cooling down between the two girls. That was until one night when Lydia and her banshee powers had found a dead body in the woods. Lydia had followed the pack routine of calling Stiles so that the two of them could investigate before they called the cops.

Well, the next day, Malia had found out about the two of them "investigating" and freaked out. Stiles had tried to explain to Malia that they really were investigating the crime scene, and that was part of his and Lydia's pack duties. They were the brains of the pack. The werewolves and werecoyotes were the brawn.

Lydia seriously could not understand how Malia thought she and Stiles were having a romantic rendezvous in the woods right next to dead body. Malia was clearly still delusional. Lydia was also so tired of being falsely accused of flirting with Stiles. She decided that if Malia was going to be mad at her for no good reason, she might as well give her a good reason.

Lydia waited to make her move until Malia would be gone for a weekend going hunting with her dad. She planned a bowling and movie night with Stiles. Lydia was surprised at how good Stiles was at bowling. He explained that he goes all the time with his dad. He was the one who was surprised that she was good at bowling. Scott had told him that she was horrible at it. Lydia laughed at the memory, and explained that she had just pretended to suck at bowling to make Jackson feel better.

They decided to place a wager on the game, and whoever won got to choose the movie afterwards. They were both pretty bad cheaters. When Lydia got ready to throw the ball down, Stiles would violently cough to make her flinch. When it was Stiles' turn to bowl, she would blow into his ear making him throw the ball backwards. After all was said and done, Lydia ended up winning.

She chose the movie Two Weeks Notice because she was hoping that Stiles would pick up on the message of the film. He seemed to enjoy it. Lydia was too nervous to really watch it herself. As Stiles drove her home in his jeep, Lydia was giving herself a pep talk about what she was going to do next. When he had walked her to her front door, she asked if he liked the movie.

He answered, "You know what, I actually did. First of all, it had Sandra Bullock in it. Everyone loves her. Plus, it was pretty funny. And I also liked the end when Hugh Grant's character finally realized he had feeling for Sandra's character."

Lydia smiled and took hold of Stiles' hands. She stared into his eyes and said, "It just goes to show that for some people it takes them a little bit longer before they realize that the right person is staring straight at them."

Stiles just stared at her and gulped.

Lydia wondered just when this adorable nerd became the most important person in her life, the person she cared most about in the whole world. She really did love him. She wasn't able to ponder too long on this thought because suddenly Stiles was leaning down and kissing her. She grabbed at the front of his shirt to deepen the kiss. Neither of them wanted this moment to end. When the finally broke apart to get some air, Lydia remarked, "Maybe I wasn't innocently flirting with you after all."

THE END

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Also, if you have any story ideas for another one-shot, just let me know.**


End file.
